


Good Friend

by Rubyya



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: Good Kid from the Percy Jackson musical, except it's Isaac.
Kudos: 2





	Good Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour tops but it was fun and I've been wanting to do it for a while.

No friends through my years  
Been told my anger took control  
Everything I ever do is wrong  
Never find where I belong  
Everybody on my case

The same old story  
The same old song  
Acted up, Acted out,  
They’re gone

I keep my head down  
I keep my chin up  
But it ends up all the same  
With

We don’t care, Isaac  
We won’t be your friend

I never try to do anything  
I never mean to hurt anyone  
I try, I try to be a good kid  
A good kid  
A good friend

But no one ever will take my side  
All I can ever do is get mad  
I swear, I swear that I'm a good kid  
Guess I'm good for nothing at all

Club was my place to escape  
To a friendly face  
The only friend that ever really mattered?  
Well, he vanished into the air

And now I finally find a new per-  
Son here, to be my friend

'Till it's  
I hate you Isaac  
Now go, go away!"

I never try to do anything  
I never mean to hurt anyone  
I swear, I swear that I'm a good kid  
Yeah, Isaac, that's a good one

But no one ever will take my side  
All I ever do is take the fall  
I swear, I swear that I'm a good kid  
Guess I'm good for nothing at-  
All the friends that gave up  
Every spirit, every day

No one ever tells me that they're proud  
No one asks me  
"Isaac, how'd you like to come round and stay?" 

All you get are bad breaks  
And a bum rap  
And a bad rep  
And a good smack  
And no friends  
And no hope  
And no trust  
I’m separated

I didn’t ask to be a medium  
I never meant to hurt anyone  
I swear, I swear that I'm a good kid  
A good kid, who's had a bad run  
And all I need is one last chance  
To prove I'm good enough for someone

I'm good enough for someone  
I’m good enough for someone (New friends through my years)  
I’m good enough for someone (New friends through my years)


End file.
